bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetter Ein Bomber
Jetter Ein is a super combined Bomberman debuting in the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime in episode 33. He is a combination between the Cosmo Jetter and Dr. Ein. Jetter Ein was created due to Mujoe accidentally hitting the Cosmo Jetter (with Ein sleeping inside) when White Bomber popped in front of Mujoe, surprising him in the process. The reason why Ein was inside the Cosmo Jetters sleeping was due to the fact that he was pulling all-nighters working on the Cosmo Jetters. He decided to take a nap, however, the door closes and the Jetters have no clue that Ein was inside. Since Jetter Ein was combined with the Cosmo Jetter, the Jetters were unable to return back to Planet Jetters. The next scene takes the Jetters back to Planet Jetters with White Bomber wondering how they returned, only being taped by Shout. Jetter Ein's behavior is very similar to that of Ein's. In the scene in the Shumulvault, he was thinking about Momo, White Bomber's grandmother. Jetter Ein also has Ein's thoughts, revealing Bagura's secrets to Mujoe and Dr. Mechado telling them that he wet his pants up until the fourth grade and falling in a ditch in sixth grade. This made Bagura upset asking Mujoe to take Jetter Ein away. Jetter Ein was unaffected by White Bomber's bombs. However, he had a weak point inside its body. He was easily distracted by Shout and Bongo riding the Sky Jetter. While distracted, White Bomber and Gangu enter Jetter Ein's engine room. Inside, Ein's head was attached to a machine. Ein attempted to fool White Bomber by saying that if he bombs Ein, White Bomber and Gangu will not have enough time to escape. Gangu snaps White Bomber out of the trick, and White Bomber successfully bombs Jetter Ein, reverting it back to normal. However, White Bomber, Gangu, and Ein were burnt in the process. Appearance Jetter Ein is a combination between the Cosmo Jetter and Dr. Ein. His body is that of the Cosmo Jetter, but it grew limbs. The containers are now arms. His behavior is that of Ein, however. Abilities *'Drill Jetter Punch' - Jetter Ein shoots the Drill Jetter out of his arm. *'Electricity' - Jetter Ein can generate electricity from his hands by charging both hands together. *'Fly' - Since he was combined from the Cosmo Jetter, Jetter Ein is capable of flying. Trivia *He has managed to break the fourth wall by saying he is the star of the show. *Due to the fact that Jetter Ein is part of the Cosmo Jetter, the main vehicle the Jetters use for transportation, it is unknown how the Jetters returned to Planet Jetters. The only answers White Bomber got were Ein saying it's a secret, and Shout taping White Bomber's mouth. Name of Origin Jetter comes from the Cosmo Jetter, while Ein comes from the being Jetter Ein combined with. Gallery Jetter Ein.png|Ein's face in Jetter Ein's Body Jetter Ein1.png|Jetter Ein flying Jetter Ein2.png|Jetter Ein and Mujoe Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Villains Category:Super Combined Bombermen